Being There For Janice
by Pricat
Summary: When Ja ice gets a bad cold, it's up to Sam to take care of her
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical morning and Janice was getting up out of bed since it was another day at the studio but she was feeling unlike herself because it was Flu season but she couldn't let either the band or Sam down, because the band were like a family to her and what she and Sam were starting was very special as sneezes emitted from her nose plus her throat really hurt.

She was dressing in one of her favourite outfits plus put on a baker boy cap sneezing and coughing seeing the Electric Mayhem's bus pull up outside her house hearing Dr Teeth honk the horn.

"I'm coming boys, since we have a morning meeting." Janice said grabbing her guitar and leaving the house sluggish making Floyd worry along with the others sensing something was wrong with her seeing her sit beside Floyd

"You okay sister, you feel a bit warm?" he asked her seeing her cough making them worry exchange a look hoping that later she would go see a doctor just in case or get Sam to talk sense into her.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry!" Janice said sneezing making Animal surprised because they had all gotten their flu shots so was worried for her wanting to give her a hug right now since she always gave them hugs when they needed comfort.

"Janice sick." Animal said seeing Zoot agree along with Dr Teeeth as they drove off seeing Janice asleep on the way which was very cute but they were at the studio seeing Janice awake getting off the bus following them to where the morning meetings were.

* * *

Later that day in Tne break room Janice was making herself tea with honey to help her throat plus a fever was starting remembering how the others in the band had been worried about her when they'd picked her up because they were family seeing Sam there which made them relieved because he cared about her.

"Hey my ray of sunshine, you look a little droopy?" Sam asked drinking coffee placing a wing on her head surprised that she was burning up guessing she was sick getting her tissues seeing her blow her nose because it was stuffed up like her head.

"Aww, somebody is not doing so good but it will be okay." Sam said seeing her nearly fall but he caught her knowing she needed to rest.

"C'mon sweetie, let's get you lying down." Sam told her taking her to where the Electric Mayhem hung out in the studio hearing her cough up a storm understanding and lying her on one of the couches putting a blanket around her as she needed comfort because she was sick.

Sam was mentally humming You Are My Sunshine watching Janice sleep calling the doctor because she indeed had a bad cold which needed taking care of since her band mates were worrying about her putting an ice pack on her head, after removing her baker boy cap hoping she didn't mind.

Floyd saw worry written on Sam's blue feathered face mamimg him and the others understand knowing Janice needed to rest up.

* * *

A/N

This was random cuteness as I was imagining Janice being sick or coming down with a cold because Sam would have to take care of her plus I love their budding relationship.

Janice comes down with a bad cold which surprises the Electric Mayhem but also Sam because they care about her very much plus I like her as she's very free spirited but adorable.


	2. Making Soup

"Why is the doctor here, is somebody needing medical aid?" Dudley asked freaking out making Tne others curious seeing Tne doctor in Tne Electric Maybem's hang out area hearing Sam but also Dr Teeth making them curious, as Kermit peeked in.

"Aw, Jan's gonna be Ojay as it's a cold p,us we got our shots before flu season." Dr Teeth pointed out as they saw zJanice asleep.

"Yes, but Janice neds to rest, meaning she needs to go home okay?" Sam said sounding agitated being defensive and protective of her hearing Janice sneeze stopping both males from arguing.

"I know you guys care about her, but your fighting is gonna make her feel more worse than she is so just chill out!" Floyd said seeing Lips and Zoot nod along with Animal who was giving Janice a hug making Dr Terth smirk.

"Whoa boy, be careful Ojay?" he said after the doctor had left but they still had tonight's Up Late with Piggy to do making Sam underdtand saying he could look after Janice seeing them go.

Sam knew that what helped fight a cold was orange juice and soup so knew that he knew how to make soup going to the studio kitchen making vegetable soup plus it would help Janice and her bad cold.

He was humming to himself while making soup knowing the band could function without Janice because of her havijg a cold plus would make her juice to sooth her throat.

He was imagining germs running around in his flower of gold's body and having a party making him frown because he cared about her a who,e lot.

* * *

"You sure that you want to be around me, what if you get sick but are the guts mad because I'm sick?" Janice asked softly while eating soup that Sam had made in the kitchen even though a certain chef had been annoyed that he'd cooked in his kitchen.

"Yes because you're important to me so I don't mind being around you being sick, plus the rest of the band were very concerned for you plus Animal gave you a hug." Sam said seeing her eat coughing up a storm making him sigh.

He placed a wing on her head feelijg she was burning up because of the cold putting a cold cloth on her head to bring the fever down knowing she needed comfort and to rest because she needed to get better.

She was appreciating the efforts of him and her friends as her friends were like family so hoped none of them would catch her germs making Sam understand cuddling her despite Tne risk plus had wrapped a blanket around her which helped her.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope people are enjoying.

The doctor diagnosed Janice with a bad co,d, but Sam is being protective of her which is a good thing.


	3. Deciding To Cheer Her Up

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more but thanks to Floyd And Janice Forever for favouriting, and hope they like this update._**

 ** _In this chapter, Janice is resting, plus Floyd is hanging out with her, making her realise she should wait until she feels better, before performing with the band again which is true._**

* * *

 _Inside Janice's body, the cold germs were running riot, indeed having a party overjoyed at their efforts knowing sooner or later, the party would end because Janice's immunity was on high alert tempted to worm their way into her friends, so they could have more fun._

 _"Yeah, we cold and flu bugs love making people and animals sick, and sniffly, so Tney miss fun things like field trips, parties or performing with friends!" the leader said as he and his friends were spreading more antics._

 _"We gotta hide, white blood cells on the loose!" one of them said, as they were hiding._

* * *

The next morning, Janice was awake, still dosed up from the cold but not letting it make her miserable or bummed out, because the fact she and the otjers in the Mayhem had to stay up late because of performing on Up Late With Piggy, it made them tired despite taking power naps in their bus during the day, it was allowing her to rest just snuggled up in tie-dye blankets listening to soothing music, plus had been talking to friends on her phone, especially Floyd.

She just hoped that nobody was mad at her because she hadn't been tnere last night, and if she had been, she would have sneezed and coughed on her friends since it was one thing for her to be sick, she would hate to share her germs with her friends, blowing into tissues which was helping her nose, knowing Animal would find that cool, and it made an neat sound.

"Hey Jan, how're you feeling girl, as we're hoping you're feeling better." Floyd said, wearing a mask over his mouth, so he could be near Janice with her having the cold and not get sick, giving her an idea making him nervous.

"Maybe I could perform with you guys tonight, if we wear those groovy masks, then nobody will get sick." Janice said sneezing.

"I don't know, as you need to rest, it is a good idea, plus we can't be the Mayhem, without ya, I guess we can try." Floyd replied.

He just hoped this was a good idea, because he loved Janice, and didn't want anything to happen to her, or for her to push herself just so the band could perform, realising that might happen, if she did perform with them tonight, explaining.

"I guess so, but let's hope the otjers aren't mad, especially Doc Teeth." Janice replied.

"They're not, plus your health is first, performing second." he said hugging her.

He returned to the studio, seeing some of the Ohres wondering why he was wearing that mask, going to where the rest of the band were jamming, relieved seeing him back, anxious to hear how Janice was.

"Janice better yet?" Animal asked making Floyd chuckle.

"Not yet as colds run their course apparently, but she is taking the medicine that the doc gave her, she was wanting to perform with us on the show tonight, which is a bad idea." Floyd replied.

They got it, but had a sneaky idea, remembering when Piggy had been in hospital, they and the others had done Up Late With Piggy from the hospital, and they did have their video camera, since they liked making YouTube videos, exchanging grins, grabbing their instruments and going to their bus, making Kermit confused, wondering where they were going.


	4. Rocking Out

Janice was surprised waking up, seeing the rest of the band in her room plus had their instruments, making her wonder what in the universe they were doing here, since Up Late with Piggy was tonight, hoping that Piggy wouldn't be mad at them for basically ducking out, seeing Dr Teeth roll his eyes at her comment.

"It's like when Piggy was in hospital, and we did Up Late from there, so we can do the same thing here, we're a band but also friends." he said seeing the others in the band agree.

"Yeah Janice part of band!" Aninal said excitedly making her grin, coughing but covering her mouth.

They had a video camera with them, live streaming this like when they did that advert for the Outlands Music Festival knowing everybody would be watching this, hoping that Piggy woukd not be too mad, since with Janice dosed up, they could not perform on the show amyways so knew that things would be alright.

"Let's do this you know?" Floyd said, as they were rocking out together, just like they always did, not caring if they got in trouble because it was worth it, knowing their fans were writing comments while they were jamming, making them impressed, because they were impressed they were cheering Janice up showing true friendship.

"Yeah, we had to come here, because Janice was sick, plus we aren't the Electric Mayhem without her." Floyd said to the camera.

"Aww, Floyd you sweet pepper." Janice said, blowing into tissues playing the guitar while jamming.

They were also drinking soda, but Janice was drinking herbal tea, to help her throat feel better, which the others got, along with their fans because they got it, since what Floyd said about them not being the Electric Mayhem without Janice, so we're hoping thnnat Janice would feel better soon.

"Thanks guys, as I will soon." Janice said to the camera.

"Yeah, colds run their course, flush too." Lips said seeing Floyd said.

* * *

Kermit and the others were surprised, while watching the Electric Mayhem's live stream, hoping that they wouldn't get sick from being around Janice when she was sick, so got the band's loyalty to each other, hoping things were alright seeing the comments knowing the Mayhem's fans were impressed by this like showing up at the Outlands Music Festival making them grin, hoping the rest of the band had their flu shots, seeing Deadly agree.

"Are they in trouble, for ducking out of work, even if they went to visit zJanice?" he asked.

"No, as they're doing something sweet, for Janice." Kermit told him.

Later the rest of the Electric Mayhem were at Rowlf's needing drinks, after hanging out with Janice knowing that the live stream thing had been a good idea, hoping that Kermit and the others were not that ticked they had did that, seeing the others there hoping that they weren't coming down with something, because they'd been hanging around Janice.

"Don't be so stupid, plus we had our flu shots." Floyd said.

"Yeah, but her germs might have gotten into you." Kermit pointed out.

Dr Teeth rolled his eyes at the amphibian male being skittish, drinking since rocking out had made him along with the rest of the Mayhem thirsty, not caring if they got sick, having fun


End file.
